


Under the Christmas Lights

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Series: Counting Stars [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: The twins' first Christmas out of juvie with their guardians Nicky and Erik is much more magical than they could have ever anticipated.





	Under the Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was part of the AFTG Holiday Fanzine!
> 
> Thank you fuzzballsheltiepants for betaing this for us.

Andrew jolts awake when he hears ‘Merry Christmas!’ and ‘ _Frohe Weihnachten!_ ’ being shouted from the entrance to his and Aaron’s bedroom. He grabs Aaron’s arm before he can tumble out of the bed they had shared last night, memories of previous Christmas Eve nights having kept them from sleep. They sit up to find their guardian, who is also their loving cousin, Nicky— grinning widely at them while wearing themed pajamas, standing beside his fiancé, Erik. The giant six foot six German native is wearing a similar set, beaming while holding up the infamous camera the couple whips out for every holiday and event, regardless of importance.

“What time is it?” Aaron complains, half hiding his face in Andrew’s shoulder, rubbing his eye.

“You scared us,” Andrew whips his pillow in their guardians’ direction, only half annoyed as his pulse regulates itself. Andrew bites the inside of his cheek as Erik snaps a photo of them, Nicky commenting on their adorable bedhead and sleepy expressions.

“It’s Christmas, who cares what time it is!?” Nicky spreads his arms open and despite being annoyed at being woken up early, the twins pull themselves out and step into their guardians’ arms. Andrew vaguely wonders how the four of them look, with the twins in their silly themed pajamas matching Nicky and Erik’s.

“Merry Christmas,” Aaron is a bit more cheerful in his greeting, while Andrew mumbles his back, trying to not show how nervous yet excited he is. He’s sure Nicky can feel him grinning against his chest, but thankfully his cousin wouldn’t call him out on it.

Their sixteenth birthday was probably the best birthday they’ve ever had, but would they go all out for Christmas too? Christmas, when they were seven with Gavin and Richard, was awesome and fun, but now they are older, what would Nicky and Erik have to offer? Andrew glances at his twin, catching his anticipating expression as they trade places, stepping into Erik’s arms. While he relishes in the still surprisingly safe feel of his embrace, he supposes they will have to wait and find out what their guardians have in store for them.

“Come on twins!” Nicky giggles and the twins follow obediently after the couple, pausing when they are told to wait at the top of the stairs before being allowed to follow, making them wonder what they could possibly be surprised with  _now_. They sit down when Nicky prompts and Erik waits at the bottom while Nicky rushes into their living room, and suddenly, colorful lights glow brightly and soft Christmas music begins playing.

Andrew’s pinky locks with Aaron’s when he reaches out to him, their hearts pounding with anticipation. They helped decorate the house and the tree, which they had helped cut down on the first of December. When they went to bed last night, there were a few gifts under the tree that they all bought for each other and the twins had a delicious meal with their family before they went to sleep, anticipating enjoying movies with each other like they did on Thanksgiving while digesting their huge meal.

“We’re ready!” Erik announces after looking away from the where Nicky is and smiles at the twins, holding up the camera on record mode.

The twins glance at each other and with their pinkies still locked, they make their way down the stairs as Erik films them. He leads them, walking backwards into the living room, and as Erik backs out of the way to stand beside Nicky, Andrew’s stunned at the sight before them, and next to him, Aaron makes a strangled noise of surprise. Everything is lit up with the bright lights they had decorated with and there are stockings positioned on the couch with their names on them, absolutely overflowing with goodies. The tree has three times as many gifts beneath its beautiful, full branches that make the house smell like pine, all gorgeously wrapped with shiny paper, ribbons and bows. There are cushions on the floor - one for each of them to sit on, positioned around the tree.

Aaron fully locks his hand with Andrew’s and sniffles but does not let any tears fall despite being the easy crier between them, tugging his brother over to the couple who took them in in the name of _family_. Nicky, who has adorned a Santa hat, sweeps them up into his loving arms once again and wishes them the best, kissing their hair. Erik sandwiches them between him and Nicky and they laugh when Nicky starts crying.

“We haven’t even started opening gifts!” Erik teases his fiancé. Andrew snorts while Aaron can’t help but get emotional as well, letting go of Nicky when he does. Their guardians’, especially Nicky’s endless love for them is so overwhelming and everything they ever needed. Andrew feels his lips constantly twitching with the urge to smile, but Aaron is smiling enough for both of them, so he lets himself relax.

The four of them settle down on their cushions, the twins side by side between Nicky and Erik, who pass the camera back and forth while they open their gifts. Nicky and Erik take turns sticking a Santa hat on each other’s heads, drawing out laughter that they can’t fight. Aaron pulls Andrew in close, grinning. He wonders if his eyes are glittering the way Aaron’s are, giving away his enjoyment despite his straight face. Erik teases him gently for being so serious, commenting it is a useful trait as a lawyer. It makes Andrew lighten up a little bit more.

They tremble with excitement over the two gaming consoles and numerous games they were gifted, Erik squealing on Nicky’s own gaming obsession and stating that Nicky only bought the games because he wanted to play with them. The twins are ready to stop opening gifts to do so, but Erik puts a stop to it before they could get sidetracked, making Nicky pout and kiss his cheek.

They get clothes and winter jackets, iTunes gift cards, posters for their room, new sheets and little knick-knacks. Andrew’s lips finally betray him with a smirk at the rainbow pride flag he’s given and Erik reminds him that he doesn’t have to be sure of anything, it can just mean that they are allies. Both twins like that and agree to hang it up somewhere among the posters.

They are gifted books upon books and gift cards to different places. They are so overwhelmed and would be afraid of how much this cost, but Erik has promised numerous times that money is not a problem. Nicky seems to be trying to make up for sixteen years worth of shit, and Andrew wants to shake him for thinking he owes them anything; they can never, ever repay him, but that doesn't mean Andrew's not tallying the debt.

When it was time for the twins to give their gifts to them, Aaron takes the camera from Erik and records as Andrew presents his guardian with a nicely wrapped present, Erik grinning and voicing his thanks in German. Andrew glances nervously at his twin, who smiles supportively and he returns to watch Erik unwrap _The Mill on the Floss_ by George Eliot.

“You didn’t have this in the office, so I thought we could read it together!” Andrew blurts out, his ears flushing when Erik looks up, surprise painted onto his face, only to be replaced with a warm smile and shiny eyes. Andrew’s heart thunders, reminded once more that Nicky’s fiancé truly loves them as his own family. “I have the PDF edition on my phone, we can debate—uh, discuss it after. If you have the time.” Andrew has to shut his mouth before he can embarrass himself.

Erik looks to Nicky, who is, of course, wiping away tears before looking back to Andrew, reaching over to him. Andrew sinks into his warm embrace and returns it, smiling secretly into his broad chest. “ _I will make all the time in the world to spend time with you, Drew. I love it, thank you._ ”

“ _You’re welcome_ ,” Andrew feels warm as he pulls away from Erik and he looks to Aaron, taking the camera from him with his shaky hands. He’ll never get over how much their guardians love them. He can’t stop thinking about it, it makes his head spin and his heart warm.

“Merry Christmas, Nicky,” Aaron beams, holding out his gift to him. Andrew grins behind the camera as he watches his twin squirm with anticipation, Nicky squeaking as he tears off the wrapping paper. Erik’s loving expression as he watches them.

“Kinda the same thing,” Aaron turns pink as Nicky unwraps another book; _Hot Lights, Cold Steel,_ by Michael J. Collins, M.D., the one Aaron bought when Andrew bought Erik’s. “I want us to learn together. I—I want to become a doctor and since you’re becoming a nurse, I thought you could help me, Nicky.”

Aaron grunts as he’s tackled in a hug, only to burst into a bout of laughter that Andrew, Erik, and Nicky join in on. Nicky begins kissing Aaron’s hair and thanking him between kisses, reminding him of how much he loves him. Erik has to pull Nicky off and Aaron is blushing but smiling as he pulls him off of Aaron, tucking him into his side.

“Thank you boys, these were very thoughtful,” Erik grins as Nicky bobs his head, fixing his appearance. Andrew shifts on his cushion and glances to Aaron again.

“We have one more for you both,” Andrew’s ears flush again as Aaron bounces up from his cushion. Erik and Nicky watch him run out of the room and listen to him thunder up the stairs before looking back to him. “We couldn’t wrap it,” is all he says and watches Nicky try and figure out what it could possibly be, making random guesses.

“Is it a pony?” Andrew snorts and shakes his head. “A _car_!? Ooh! A rocket ship?” Nicky keeps going and Andrew knows he’s messing around, Erik grinning as he goes on.

Andrew looks over when he hears Aaron comes back down and smiles when his twin cautiously pokes his head around the corner. “Cover your eyes,” Andrew orders, feeling jittery.

Nicky squeals and does as told, as does Erik. Andrew looks over at Aaron again and waves him over, his brother carefully carrying a large picture frame over. Erik and Nicky don’t react so Andrew takes a moment to catch the gift on camera.

It’s an entire collage of photos taken since January third, the day they were released from juvie, into Nicky’s care. That day occupies one whole corner. The rest is a scattering of other moments they had never thought to experience:  Valentines Day where Nicky and Erik invited them along on their couple’s lunch. Easter where the twins woke up to Easter baskets filled with goodies on the foot of their beds and then laughed as they were handed empty baskets to hunt for ‘eggs’ in the living room. Andrew hums pleasantly at the memory and looks up at his twin, who motions for him to move it.

“Twins?” Nicky whines playfully and Andrew rolls his eyes. Aaron walks in front of the camera until he can sit back down and positions the collage in front of them.

“Open!” Aaron commands and they both do at the same time, Nicky letting out a sob while Erik smiles softly. Andrew’s chest puffs out proudly as his brother beams and films them as they go over the photos they’ve chosen.

“Our fourth of July party!” Nicky gasps.

Andrew remembers every moment of that day. Looking at Aaron, he can tell he remembers it too. There was so much food that the four of them prepared together on that hot day. Andrew didn’t have armbands until their first birthday here and wore long sleeves despite the heat. Nicky and Erik learned about the scars on his left forearm that day and they were so supportive as Aaron encouraged him to take his shirt off and run through the sprinklers with him in the backyard.

It had been just the four of them; Erik barely glanced at his scars and moved on after a supportive shoulder squeeze and Nicky showed him his own scars later on.  It was the first time Andrew had realized he wasn’t the only person with these marks, and he felt an odd sort of solidarity with his cousin.

“Here’s our birthday Schatz,” Erik points to another picture.

May twenty-third was a crazy day for the twins to witness. The couple shares a birthday two years apart and Andrew watched, intrigued, as they tried to outdo each other with surprises and excitement throughout the entire day. He knows Aaron will also be sad when they miss it because they’ll have to attend classes next year. They’re glad they got to see how much these two love each other though, randomly being whispered to ‘watch this’ while Erik swept Nicky off his feet and kissed him before carrying him away to give him a massage. Nicky reciting poetry from memory and crying as he always does. Andrew wants a love like that, he knows Aaron does too.

“Halloween!” They burst into a fit of laughter again and Andrew flushes, lips twitching into a huge smile as Nicky turns the frame around, Erik pointing to the picture so Andrew can zoom in.

“Ah, the salt and pepper shakers,” Aaron sighs, Andrew turns the camera on his twin. “ _You_ wanted _so_ desperately to be salt, but _I_ got it first!”

“Well, I’m the salty twin! Duh! I deserved to be salt!” Andrew scowls, but Aaron lifts a pale brow and Andrew can’t help but chuckle. “Fine, _next_ Halloween, _I_ get to be salt!”

“You’re salty all year ‘round, Drew,” Erik teases and Andrew whips the camera back on his face, gasping, ‘offended’. “Let Rin be salty one day out of the year.”

“Erik!” Andrew can’t help but laugh, falling against his brother as Erik turns to Nicky and asks;

“ _Did I use the meme correct this time, love?_ ”

“ _Yes baby, you did!_ ”

The four of them squeeze together, sitting shoulder to shoulder as they go over the rest of the pictures, reminiscing over how amazing everything is. Aaron links his pinky with Andrew’s as Erik and Nicky tell them little stories about similar situations and relax happily. The atmosphere of Christmas Day is just… magical. It’s as perfect as the twins had dreamt it to be. It’s different than when they were children, being surprised with toys and candies; this feels more meaningful, having the family who fought for them. Andrew felt his doubts and paranoia chip away a little bit more, his wall getting a little thinner.

They are eventually tugged off the floor by their guardians and tied into the aprons Nicky ordered for them so they can make breakfast together. Eating while they sit with their new books in hand and discussing the summaries and reviews on the backs of them. Andrew lets himself lean into Erik when given another hug. He looks up to find Aaron tucked against Nicky as they read through the first chapter. Aaron must feel his eyes on him, looking up and smiling. Andrew returns it and hooks his ankle with Aaron’s before returning to the book with Erik.

Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our fluffy fic. Please leave kudos and comments to let us know what you think.


End file.
